


Reflections of the Stars

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [41]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: GFY, Gen, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets and supershorts for the "Night Mirror" AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> A Stargate mirror-verse AU. Jolinar never is killed by the Ashrak, Sam is in a relationship with Paul Davis before that incident, and it evolves into a threesome (fivesome?) with Martouf/Lantash. There is an alliance between Baal, the Tok'ra, and the SGC that is aimed at bringing Earth under the control of Sam/Jolinar and eliminating the System Lords. The Atlantis expedition is under the joint command of John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, and Jeannie Miller, and includes some children with their parents. John and Rodney are partners in mischief even before Atlantis, as well as lovers, and eventually bring Teyla into the latter relationship.

The cartouche is a road-map to the galaxy that they gladly use once it comes to their attention. The addresses from the Ancient database adds yet more to that. What they never expected was that is would become a map of the empire built of conquest by one of their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "road".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [The Ever-Changing Road](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/749674).


End file.
